Sakura, My Cherry Blossom
by Natsu Zyy
Summary: Sakura adalah 'Cherry Blossom' nya Sasuke, dan selamanya akan tetap begitu. Yaa...Selamanya / #ini summary yaa '-' / warn : Typo, Gaje, aneh, alur loncat2 '-'


Sakura, My Cherry Blossom

DC : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Angst

Rated : T

Kategori : AU

Warning : Typo(s), terselip bahasa tidak baku, GaJe, mungkin harus siapin tisu (kalo feelnya dapet itu juga XD) dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.

Note : Dulu pernah post ini di suatu tempat, dan ini sedikit di remake

 _"Italic"_ : isi diary

DLDR :)

Disiang hari yang cerah, terlihat seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam baru saja sampai diapartemenya, sepi ? tentu saja, sang pemuda hanya tinggal seorang diri. dia pun berguman

"Esok, aku akan membelikan dia bunga lagi" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Sang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke pergi kekamar mengganti bajunya dengan baju santai karena kebetulan ini adalah hari minggu. Setelah itu dia melihat figura foto disamping tempat tidurnya. Terlihat sebuah foto seorang pria yang mirip dengannya dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut soft pink yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"Padahal kita baru saja bertemu. Aku merindukanmu, Sakura" Gumanmya rindu.

Hari minggu bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah hari yang sangat ia nantikan. Bersantai dengan segelas Kopi dan membaca novel misteri atau koran dibelakang rumah sungguh membuatnya lupa waktu. Dan benar saja, Dengan mengenakan kaos hitam karena itu adalah warna favoritnya dan celana berwarna biru tua, Sasuke sudah siap dengan kopi dan buku-bukunya sekarang, ia pun bergegas menuju halaman belakang. Terlihat sebuah buku diary yang masih bagus, ia pun membuka buku tersebut. Diary milik Sasuke kah ? Tentu saja bukan. Ini diary milik seseorang yang bertuliskan "Haruno Sakura" pada cover diary tersebut. Sebelum ia membaca isi diary tersebut handphonenya bergetar tanda telepon masuk, Sasuke sudah yakin bahwa telepon ini bukan dari sang kekasih, dengan enggan ia menjawab teleponnya.

"Temeee, temeeee~. Aku baru saja mengunjungi Sakura. Kau tidak marah kan ?" Kata seseorang dijung sana.

"Baka dobe ! jangan berteriak ! kau bisa saja menghancurkan weekendku kalau saja telingaku berdengung" Kata Sasuke.

"Ehehehe maaf teme"

"Ya sudahh, tidak apa-apa. Aku takut dia kesepian disana" Ujar Sasuke sendu.

"Ettoo...yaa~ aku jadi canggung nihh, kalau begitu sudah dulu yaa. Aku akan mengunjungi Hinata sekarang hehe, jangan lupa besok ulang tahun Sakura, temeeee"

"Iyaa, mana mungkin aku lupa, baka dobe"

"hehe kukira. Jaa nee"

"Jaa"

Dan Sasuke pun menutup teleponnya. Ia meneruskan kegiatan bermalas-malasan ala Sasuke, ia meminum kopinya dan memulai untuk membaca diary sang kekasih.

.

.

 _Konoha Town, 27 Agustus 20X3_

(Sakura POV ON)

 _Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk kuliah. Senang ? tentu saja dong, karena dengan begini aku bisa dapat teman baru lagi dan suasana baru lagi. Yaa aku memang sedikit terlambat masuk kuliah, seharusnya dua bulan yang lalu sudah memulai perkuliahan, alhasil aku harus mengajar mata kuliah yang ketinggalan._

 _Kebetulan hari ini hanya 2 mata kuliah, Pemrograman Software dan Pengenalan Pembuatan Website. Untuk mahasiswa Manajemen Informatika sepertiku, memang harus berkutik dengan program program dan program. membosankan memang._

 _Ketika aku keluar kelas untuk istirahat, aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku. Si Wajah tampan berambut raven, terkesan dingin sih tapi dia keren. Ahh mungkin hanya khayalanku saja, mana mungkin orang seperti itu melirikku._

 _Owh iyaa, mungkin hari ini aku akan tidur lebih awal. Aku terlalu banyak melihat komputer, jadi kepalaku sedikit pusing._

 _Oyasumi nee diary ._

(Sakura POV OFF)

.

.

"Si Wajah tampan berambut raven, terkesan dingin huhh ?" Ucap Sasuke tertawa kecil, kemudian ia melanjutkan membaca isi diary tersebut

 _Konoha Town, 3 September 20X3_

(Sakura POV ON)

 _Aku yakin dia melirikku. Tadi siang kata Ino Pig, Sasuke benar benar melirik ke arahku. Senang bukan main rasanya._

 _Ngomong ngomong, apa aku harus ganti jurusan ? Melihat komputer terlalu lama membuatku sakit kepala . Dan akhirnya aku ke rumah sakit deh untuk cek._

 _Oyasumi diary_

 _Good Night Sasuke-kun, hihihiii_

(Sakura POV OF)

.

.

Sasuke pun kembali tertawa kecil membaca diary tersebut "Kau terlalu polos, Sakura. Aku benar benar melirikmu pada saat itu dan heii kenapa tidak mengucapkan selamat malam secara langsung padaku"

.

.

 _Konoha Town, 18 September 20X3_

(Sakura POV ON)

 _Kau tau diary, hari ini aku ngobrol dengannya, yaa walau dengan bantuan Naruto tapi aku senang. Awalnya Sasuke dan Naruto sedang bercanda dikelas, kira-kira obrolanku seperti ini_

 _"Sakura, kau tau tidak Naruto pacaran sama Hinata lho"_

 _"Serius ? Kukira itu gosip. Waaa omedetto Naruto, Pajak nihh pajak boleh deeh"_

 _"Haha pajak tuh, kau harus mentraktirku dan Sakura harusnya"_

 _"Heee" wajahku merah seperti kepiting rebus. Itu awalnya kita bisa berbicara. Aku senang_

 _Owh iyaa diary, sorenya aku mengambil hasil lap yang lalu. Katanya aku positif mengidap Vertigo karena penyakit Sinusitisku yang sudah lama aku derita_

 _Oyasumi diary_

(Sakura POV OFF)

.

.

"Aku memang berlaga konyol untuk mendapat perhatianmu Sakura" Ujar Sasuke.

"Dan kau merahasiakannya dariku bahkan sebelum aku menjadi kekasihmu, Sakura" Ujar Sasuke lagi, sendu.

.

 _Konoha Town, 10 Oktober 20X3_

(Sakura POV ON)

 _Apa kau tau lagu Fukai Mori ?. Tadi siang aku melihatnya memainkan lagu favoritku yang satu itu. Dan yaa memang liriknya aku banget dehh._

 _"Tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite : kita hidup di masa kini,_

 _Sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo : dan jantung kita yang telah berkarat pun kembali berdetak"_

 _Itu yang aku rasakan sekarang . Owhh iyaa aku juga disapa Sasuke lho #Bangga._

 _Aku sering kehilangan keseimbanganku akhir-akhir ini, aku takut nee..._

 _Sasuke_

(Sakura POV OFF)

.

.

"Harusnya kau curhat padaku. Kau sudah meminta alamat emailku kan ? Baka ! Kuingat wajahmu lucu pada saat itu"

.

.

Flash Back ON

"Silahkan tentukan anggota kelompoknya, dan berhubung mahasiswi hanya ada 7 orang, buat 7 kelompok dengan 1 mahasiswi. Mengerti ?!" Kata Iruka-Sensei, dosen pemrograman website.

"Ha'i, sensei !" Jawab semua mahasiswa, serentak.

"Dobe, aku butuh bantuanmu, aku mau kau..." Kata Sasuke, tapi ucapannya dipotong oleh Naruto

"Tunggu sebentar, seorang Uchiha minta tolong ?. Kau mabuk nak hahaha" Ujar Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Baka dobe ! Kau mau bantu atau tidak" Kata Sasuke.

"Slow bro teme...slow. Oke kubantu, kau mau sekelompok sama Sakura kan ?" Ujar Naruto dengan nada menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Tumben otakmu encer, cepat kau bicara dengan kelompok Shikamaru, karena mereka baru saja merekrut Sakura"

"Whatttttt ? Oke akan kuselesaikan. Gagal dehh sekelompok dengan Hinata, huuuuu" Oceh Naruto sambil berlalu menuju Shikamaru dan Sakura yang tengah berbincang.

"Shika, kita tukeran anggota yaa. Kami rekrut Sakura dan kalian dengan Hinata saja, Hinata kan rumahnya dekat dengan kau, bukan ?" Kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Shikamaru yang awalnya mau protes, ketika ia melihat mimik wajah Naruto ia mengerti situasi ini.

"Mendokusai. Lakukan sesukamu, dan jelaskan nanti"

"Heee...ada apa ini ?" Kata Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Ettooo...nani mo nai ehehehe. Okayy, sankyuu Shika" Kata Naruto.

"Mendokusai"

"Yuu Sakura-chan. Si teme sudah menunggu"

"Teme ? Apa maksudnya Sasuke-kun ?"

"Iyaa dia..." Kata Naruto, sedetik kemudian Naruto bisa melihat jelas rona merah dipipi Sakura.

Ketika mereka berdua bertemu Sasuke.

"Annnoooo...Sasuke-kun, boleh kah aku...hmmm yaaa...itu lho...em-ma...il ?" Kata Sakura dengan sangat terbata-bata, bahkan melebihi Hinata.

"Hn ? Ya ?" Kata Sasuke malah bertanya balik, walau pun sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang Sakura ucapkan.

"Hmmm yaaaa...itu..."

"uchisasu23 " Potong Sasuke, cepat.

"Heeee ? Bisa kau ulang ehehe" Cicit Sakura sambil mengeluarkan hanphonenya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke merebut ponsel Sakura "Lain kali fokuslah, Pinky" Kata Sasuke sembari mengetikan alamat emailnya di ponsel Sakura, Sakura hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, lucu. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum sangat tipis.

Flash Back OFF

.

.

 _Konoha Town, 11 Desember 20X3_

(Sakura POV ON)

 _Sasuke menggombal ! aku tidak salah nulis nee. heheheheOyasumi diary_

 _Good Night Sasuke-kun #peluk hehehe_

(Sakura POV OFF)

.

.

"Baka ! aku benar-benar malu saat itu" Ujar Sasuke sembari meminum kopinya.

Flash Back ON

Disebuah kelas Pemrograman Software, Sasuke yang kebetulan duduk diantara Naruto dan Sakura, dia akan melancarkan serangan gomabalan ide Naruto sebelumnya.

"Saku, kamu jangan duduk disitu, ntar disemutin lhoo" Kata Sasuke.

"Ehh ko gitu ? memang kenapa ?" Jawab Sakura.

"Abisnya kamu manis sihh"

Dan Sakura pun klepek-klepek.

"Ettooo...hehehe" Jawabnya.

Flash Back OF

.

.

 _Konoha Town, 20 Desember 20X3_

(Sakura POV ON)

 _Sasuke nembak nee ! OMG Kakkoi Surprise dia memberiku bunga mawar dan menyanyikan lagu Fukai Mori again...Tentu saja aku terima dong. Masa Iya nolak cogan ahahaha XD_

 _Tapi gimana yaa, aku takut Sasuke ga nerima kalau aku punya penyakit Vertigo ini . Bingung dehh_

 _Oyasumi diary,_

 _Oyasumi Sasuke-kun_

(Sakura POV OF)

.

.

Flashback ON

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersama seorang gadis cantik berambut soft pink, ia sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu dan disampingnya ada bunga yang ia taruh.

"Aoi aoi sora no iro mo kizuka nai mama" : Hari-hari berjalan dan berubah sebagaimana mestinya

"Sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku" : tanpa kita sadari betapa birunya langit itu

"Tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite" : kita hidup di masa kini

"Sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo" : dan jantung kita yang telah berkarat pun kembali berdetak

"Toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mou ichido toberu darou" :Bila kita menemukan irama kehidupan ini, mampukah kita terbang satu kali lagi?

Begitulah yang ia nyanyikan, seorang gadis disebalhnya sudah merona sedari tadi.

"Sakura, jadilah pacarku ! a-aku akan menjagamu setiap saat, setiap waktu, dan berkomitmenlah denganku, aku tidak mau sebuah hubungan yang pendek dan tidak jelas alurnya" Itulah kata terpanjang seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ettoo...baiklah Sa-Sasuke-kun" Jawab Sakura. Merona ? Tentu saja, ia sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Terimakasih Sakura" Ujar Sasuke, sembari memberi bunga mawar kepada Sakura dan mencium punggung tangan Sakura.

Seketika itu Sakura merona hebat akibat perbuatan Sasuke.

Flashback OFF

.

.

 _Konoha Town, 20 Maret 20X4_

(Sakura POV ON)

 _Kau tau diary, hari ulang tahunku sudah dekat. Tapi ketika itu aku divonis dokter dan usiaku tak akan lebih dari seminggu. Apa aku tidak bisa merasakan ultahku tahun ini._

 _Aku takut nee, Sasuke-kun. Yang parahnya lagi, aku pingsan didepan Sasuke, aaaaaa ini gawat dan akhirnya aku jujur deh punya penyakit Sinusitis dan akhirnya kena Vertig. Tapi dia romantis dehh nganter sampe rumah, udah gitu aku digendong ala bridal style lagii, ehehe_

(Sakura POV OFF)

.

.

Flashback ON

Sakura dan Sasuke sedang makan siang bersama disebuah taman yang ada dikampus. Waktu istirahat seperti ini memang cocok untuk berduaan, dibawah pohon angin bersemilir lembut membuat hati menjadi hangat. Tapi tiba-tiba Sakura kehilangan keseimbangannya ketika ia akan berdiri.

"Saku, kau terlihat pucat. Berhati-hatilah. Daijoubu ka ?"

"Iya aku ba-baik baik sa-..." Sakura kehilangan kesadarannya, dengan sigap Sasuke menahan tubuh Sakura agar tidak jatuh dan menggendongnya ala Bridal Style kemudian pergi ke UKS kampus.

"Ini gawat" Ujarnya

Setelah dari UKS, Sasuke berinisiatif mengantarkan Sakura pulang, untungnya Sakura sudah sadar.

Sesampainya dirumah. Sasuke menggendong Sakura, tentu saja dengan Bridal Style dan itu membuat Sakura merona hebat. Sesampainya dikamar Sakura.

"Kau harus menjelaskan ini Saku"

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun ?" Cicit Sakura takut.

"Aku tau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku. Aku hanya khawatir padamu" Ujar Sasuke serius, dengan takut-takut Sakura menatap mata Sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah akan kuceritakan semuanya. Aku ini penderita Sinusitis dan itu yang menyebabkan aku terkena Vertigo sekarang ini, aku sering kehilangan kesadarannku bahkan pingsan. Dan vonis dokter sudah dekat. Aku takut Sasuke-kun"

Seketika itu mata Sasuke membulat, ia tak percaya "Kau harus kuat Saku, aku akan menemanimu dan ku yakin vonis dokter salah"

"A-arigatou nee Sasuke-kun"...

Flashback OFF

.

.

"Kau tau kan galaunya aku pada saat itu, Pinky ?" Ujar Sasuke pada buku diary Sakura.

Konoha Town, 26 Maret 20X4

(Sakura POV ON)

Sasuke benar. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke #HUG #KISS. Tapi kenapa yaa rasanya waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi. Kenapa yaa seperti ada yang membisikanku bahwa dunia sana sudah dipersiapkan untuk ku. Sasuke ? Aku akan sembuhkan ?:(

Aku takut Sasuke

(Sakura POV OF)

 _Konoha Town, 27 Maret 20X4_

(Sakura POV ON)

 _Mungkin benar waktu ku tak banyak lagi, hari ini aku pingsan dua kali dan aku berakhir di rumah sakit. Untung deh bisa bawa diary ehehe, tapi kayanya ini terkahir nulis deh. Aku merasa semakin buruk_

 _Owh iyaa Sasuke, kalau nanti aku pergi. Tiap ulang taun, mau ga kamu belikan aku sebuah bunga mawar dan menyanyikan lagu Fukai Mori buat aku, pleasseeee_

(Sakura POV OF)

Dan itulah halaman terakhir yang Sakura tulis. Ada sebuah surat di halaman terakhir untuk Sasuke disana.

 _"Boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara (Kita menjalani hidup kita)_

 _Ikite yuku dokomademo (Seraya berkelana ke mana-mana)_

 _Furikaeru michi wo tozashi (Menutup jalan kembali)_

 _Aruiteku eien ni (Kita berjalan selamanya)_

 _Tachisukumu koe mo naku ikite yuku eien ni_

 _(Kita terdiam membeku,_

 _tanpa mampu untuk berteriak,terus berkelana,_

 _demi keabadian)"_

.

.

"28 Maret 2 tahun yang lalu, kau benar-benar pergi Sakura" Kata Sasuke, secara tidak sadar ia menitikan air matanya.

"Naruto bilang, ia menjenguk makammu tadi, kau tau ia merasa tidak enak padaku, baka dobe yaa" Lanjut Sasuke sendu.

Pemakaman Umum Konoha Town, 28 Maret 20X6

Terlihat dua orang lelaki dan seorang wanita berambut indigo berpakaian serba hitam membawa bunga mawar kesukaan Sakura. Tidak lupa Sasuke yang membawa sebuah gitar. Dihari yang cerah ini mereka menyempatkan menuju makam Sakura. Seperti yang sudah biasa ia lakukan, Sasuke mulai membuka gitarnya dan bernyanyi dengan segenap perasaannya, kedua orang yang ada disebelahnya hanya termenung sembari mendengarkan Sasuke bernyanyi sampai selesai.

"Selamat ulang tahun, My Cherry Blossom. Kau tau aku seperti orang gila karena bernyanyi didepan makam"

"Selamat ultah yaa Sakura-chan. Kami merindukanmu"

"Aku rindu padamu Sakura-chan" Ujar sang wanita, Hinata.

"Aku merindukanmu, rindu senyummu, rindu masakanmu, rindu tingkahmu dan juga omelanmu. Sering-seringlah datang ke mimpiku yaa" Ujar Sasuke.

Semilir angin sejuk membuat mereka enggan meninggalkan makam Sakura. Terutama Sasuke yang masih termenung.

 **Kehidupan terus berlanjut**

 **Pada akhirnya semua akan berlalu bagai angin**

 **Dan tibalah saatnya...**

 **Akan ada masa pengganti**

 **Atau masa bertemu kembali**

 **Seiring berjalannya waktu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-OWARI-

Note : Jangan jitaakkk saayyyya. Maaf bikin sad ending . Apakah dapaet feelnya ? pasti jelekk yaa XD

terinspirasi pas Nat main game beat mp3 dan lagunya Fuka Mori, kepikiran deh buat ini wkwkwkwkkk.

#gaadaygnanyasumpah

Gomen kalo masih nyempil typo, karna ekspres sih ga dibaca lagi #alasan XD .

.

.

.

Adakah yang mau ninggalin jejak reviewnya ? :')


End file.
